Monster Truck
Overview The Monster Truck is a truck that got added in the September 30th Update. This vehicle spawns at the 1M Dealership, the building located between the Donut Shop and Garage 2 in the Town, meaning you can easily get to its spawn after you escape the prison. It is the largest ground vehicle in Jailbreak and costs $1,000,000 in-game currency, making it one of the 3 most expensive vehicles in the game alongside the Volt Bike and BlackHawk. This vehicle comes with'' the dollar sign rims, meaning if you purchase the Monster Truck, you get the dollar sign rims as well. It a has capacity of seating 6 people, only losing to the BlackHawk seating 8. The Monster Truck' 'is also the first $1M vehicle to be put in the game. The good thing about the Monster Truck is that it is the best at going on hills, and slopes. Criticism Many people criticize the Monster Truck because they think that it is very slow. They are correct as the Monster Truck can only outrun the Camaro and Dirtbike in terms of speed. Some players believe that the Monster Truck is slower than the Camaro but that has been proven false. Overall, the majority of the player base do not choose the Monster Truck as their first million-dollar vehicle because of its slow speed. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 5.19.35 PM.png|''The front of the Monster Truck. Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 5.19.24 PM.png|''The rear of the Monster Truck.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 5.19.14 PM.png|''The left side of the Monster Truck.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 5.19.44 PM.png|''The right side of the Monster Truck.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-15 at 4.59.01 PM.png|''The top view of the Monster Truck.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-06 at 8.49.37 AM.png|''A Monster Truck with police sirens.'' Trivia * Both the most expensive and least expensive cars which cost money are trucks (being the Monster Truck and Pickup Truck, respectively). This is also made more intriguing by the fact that both of them allow passengers to ride with the driver, with 2 seats available for the Pickup and 4 for the Monster Truck. * The wheels are around the height of a Roblox avatar using 100% height. * While the Monster Truck has the second-highest seating capacity (6), its $1M companion, the Volt Bike, has the lowest (1), and another of its $1M companions, the BlackHawk, has the highest seating capacity (8). * It is most effective when you take advantage of the rear seating by getting 4 teammates with weapons to sit in them, essentially meaning you're carrying a portable army around to help you against the enemy team. * The Monster Truck's wheels allow it the capability of running through any vehicle in the game, except for the Pickup Truck, other Monster Trucks, SWAT Vans, and Helicopters. * This is the first vehicle that has been set at a price of $1,000,000 in Jailbreak. Most people never thought that this was ever possible. * This vehicle can go up hills, but the Dune Buggy beats it in acceleration. * The Monster Truck used to have blade rims as the stock rims in the first few hours it was released. Now, though; its stock rim is the money rim. * In the 2017 Winter Update, when asimo3089 revealed a photo of a new feature; the Monster Truck that was in the photo had invisible rims. * When the Monster Truck was first released, it only had 2 seats; but in the Fall Update of 2017, 4 more seats were added. * The Monster Truck also has the highest suspension regardless of how high other vehicles can reach. * It is sometimes difficult to get on the Monster Truck because of its wheels being high above the ground. Category:Vehicles Category:1 Million Dollar Vehicles